battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Recommended Characters/BFB 6
These are the new recommended characters who appeared in "Four Goes Too Far". These characters all appeared when the members of A Better Name Than That were sliding down the hill. Some of them are returning RCs from "Today's Very Special Episode", "Lick Your Way to Freedom", and one RC from "The Reveal", while others are completely new RCs. BFB 6 recommended characters Beanie bfb 06.png|Beanie; Justin W. Blender bfb 06.png|Blender; Papiomike Blue spotty ball bfb 06.png|Blue Spotty Ball; Carlton Bunsen burner bfb 06.png|Bunsen Burner; Abject S. Cactus (Cut out).png|Cactus; ObjectiveInsight Can of black olives bfb 06.png|Can of Black Olives; Amor B. File:ChooChooTheTrain bfb6.PNG|Choo Choo the Train; InterstellarLizard Circuit board bfb 06.png|Circuit Board; ÆSTHETIC OBJECTS Clown nose bfb 06.png|Clown Nose; doctorollie Composite bfb 06.png|Composite; Nicolas M. Crt monitor bfb 06.png|CRT Monitor; fweeby Dolly bfb 06.png|Dolly; Nukri K. Dragonman bfb 06.png|Dragonman; JumboDS64, who also appeared in The Reveal as an RC Driedel bfb 06.png|Dreidel; Mordercailsland1010 Green tea bfb 06.png|Green Tea; KingofDoorknobs Gum bally bfb 06.png|Gum Bally; Nutri K. Hoodie bfb 06.png|Hoodie; Jagger J.C. Jawbreaker bfb 06.png|Jawbreaker; Gaabii Lamp shade bfb 06.png|Lamp Shade; Guylan B. Lampy bfb 06.png|Lampy; AwesomeX04 Lasery bfb 06.png|Lasery; Thom J. Lithium bfb 06.png|Lithium; lithium Little man bfb 06.png|Little Man; The Demented Bros (The D.B.) lotus_flower_rc.png|Lotus Flower; Lilyisalef Mailbox bfb 06.png|Mailbox; Rehtro Melted ice cream bfb 06.png|Melted Ice Cream; WakelessLon Oil pastel bfb 06.png|Oil Pastel; Natty23 Orange plate bfb 06.png|Orange Plate; Spencer E. Orange_rc.png|Orange; Taylor G. Paragraph bfb 06.png|Paragraph; KoolKidz112 Phantastrophy bfb 06.png|Phantastrophy; Silverkoopa888 Pinata bfb 06.png|Piñata; OxygenWilbur Rainbow spinning wheel bfb 06.png|Rainbow Spinning Wheel; Trevor Sideview mirror bfb 06.png|Sideview Mirror; Joeart M. Snow candy wrapper bfb 06.png|Snow Candy Wrapper; Snow C.S. Towely bfb 06.png|Towely; ChrisShwafer Ulm bfb 06.png|Ulm; boppinduk Vinyl record bfb 06.png|Vinyl Record; Gavin W. Violin bfb 06.png|Violin; Violin WILD CARD bfb 06.png|WILD CARD; alexlion0511 Recommended characters from previous episodes This section lists the recommended characters from previous episodes who appear in this episode: The Reveal * Dragonman * Evil Leafy Lick Your Way to Freedom * Lose Token (pokpower8) Today's Very Special Episode * Robot Tree (Leo Y) * Winner (Get W) * Credit Card (Azoko L.) * Science Book (Arekz) * Swappy (Augie279) * Exit Sign (geno1906) * PDA (lyxon) * Cream Cookie (Max J.) * Potato (Austin E.) * Wasabi (Space W.) * Piece of String (Louise K.) * Water Bottle (PhantOmInfinity) * Symbol (Nathan P.) * Pebble (galactika!) * Beany (paperpaws, lolipope) * One Way Sign (Jimmy T.) * censor bar dog (kittydog) * Heart (GaomonAndLucario) * Cardy (Hugheseypoop) * Cookie (thecatsonice) * Charger (Xomander) * Tinfoily (Noogai223) * Jordan A. & David A. (Jordan L. A.) * Sponeg The Sensei (Sponeg t. S.) * X the Arcade Machine (Just A. D. M.) * Snake (The O. K. Y. K. D) * Lemi13 (Lara K.) * Eviler Spongy (Billy S.) * Epic Guy (WhoIsTheGuy) * Biscuit (Helinos B.) * Orange (Taylor G.) Trivia * In the original upload of this episode, Robot Tree by Leo Y was mistakenly also credited as Winner by Get W. (As of this typing, the mistake still hasn't been fixed) *Evil Leafy makes her first appearance since Welcome Back (recommended by Diamondcup67). *Little Man uses the same asset as Little Boy, a recommended character in episode 4. *Choo Choo The Train was a contestant from TROC. Category:Recommended Characters Category:Characters